tribe8strandsoffatefandomcom-20200215-history
Synthesis
Base AP Cost: 3 Base Activation Difficulty: 4 Activation Time: Extended Action Power Aspect: Dream Magic Power Source: The River of Dream Limitation: Requires Focus Control to use Affinity Ability: Multiple (see below) Power Modifiers: No Ritual Synthesis (-1), No Conjunctional Synthesis (-1) Synthesis is a modified version of the Control Metapower. Technically it is reality control within subdomains, and generally follows the rules for Control. The subdomains are divided into affinity abilities that are available to characters with specific Kin aspects. These affinity abilities are called Eminences. Each character may only have two Eminences at a time, although powerful beings such as Fatimas or greater spirits may have more. In some rare cases (such as a powerful Squat medicine man) the GM may assign ranks in an Eminence as well (typically this requires some aspect to explain the ability). Synthesis is divided into three general uses: *'Eminence' *'Conjunctional Synthesis' *'Ritual Synthesis' Eminence Synthesis allows the character to invoke its Power Aspect of Dream Magic as a standard invoke. The nature of the invoke must fall within the realm of one of the character’s Eminence. This requires spending a Fate Point as any other invoke. Alternately, the character may invoke a Specialty Aspect for an Eminence if she has one. An Eminence may also be substituted for any standard ability by paying a Fate Point. Conjunctional Synthesis Conjunctional Synthesis is extremely similar to the standard Control Metapower. It allows for the character to attack, defend, and emulate other abilities. The character must activate the power using Focus. In addition, the effect must be in some way representative of the Eminence being used. If the character is interrupted or unable to meet the activation difficulty for some reason, the character takes Equilibrium stress. The character may spend a Fate point to release some or all of this stress into the environment per the rules for Focused Control. In this case the Equilibrium stress is dealt to all dreamers within the zone. In addition, this stress might have an impact on the area itself, imbuing it with an aspect or other strange property. This is part of what can contribute to the creation of Gullies and Eddies. In general, Synthesis cannot be used to place Persistent Aspects or have other permanent effects. Damage from an attack is obviously permanent, as are after effects (such as burn damage from turning a candle into a bonfire). Unless otherwise specified, Synthesis effects last only for the current scene. It is possible to attempt to combine two Eminences into one effect. A main Eminence must be decided on to drive the effect; the secondary Eminence restricts the secondary ability. The activation difficulty for the effect is increased by 2. 'Fatimas, Squats and Z'bri' Fatimas: '''Due to their powerful presence in the River of Dream, Fatimas can make it easier or harder to use Synthesis at will. Any Fatima within one zone of a Synthesis user can increase or decrease their activation difficulty by up to 4. Modifiers from multiple Fatimas stack. So if Dahlia wants a Fallen character to use their Synthesis and sets a -4 activation difficulty, but Tera Sheba and Baba Yaga are both in the same zone and oppose it for +4 each, the net activation roll is increased by 4. '''Squats: Synthesis users can invoke or compel a Squat’s Disconnected from Dreams aspect for free to get a bonus or reroll on the Synthesis effect. Z'bri: Sundering makes it extremely difficult to use Synthesis. If there is a Z’bri within the same zone, the activation difficulty is increased by 8. This increase does not stack if there are multiple Z’bri present. Activation difficulty for effects directed at Serfs is increased by 1. This does stack with the Z’bri Sundering effect. 'Rotes' While it is recommended that a character have a few prewritten applications of Conjunctional Synthesis written down to speed up gameplay, Conjunctional Synthesis does not bestow a set number of rotes as per the Control Metapower, nor do these prewritten effects benefit from a reduced activation difficulty. However, characters may purchase Rotes (aka Aspects in Tribe 8, the name was changed to prevent confusion with FATE Aspects) for 1 AP. These Rotes are linked to particular Eminence Aspects. They cost 1 AP apiece, have a base activation difficulty of 2 and require 1 Fate Point, and take a Simple Action to use (they do not require Focus Control). Many Rotes have a minimum Eminence rank before they can be used. Failing to activate a Rote does not result in Equilibrium stress. It is possible for a character to learn a rote that uses another Eminence (for example, a Dahlian learning an Agnite rote). To do this, the player must spend an additional Fate point each time the rote is used to substitute the rote’s Eminence for one that they possess. 'Ritual Items' Ritual items represent anything from candles, cards, oils, talismans and hallucinogenic drugs to actual Fatimal artifacts. They are treated as affinity foci that cannot be used as mundane items. Mundane ritual items or drugs are potency 4 or 6; Fatimal or spirit provided items are potency 8 and higher. 'Spin' Spin on a Conjunctional Synthesis activation roll results in one of the following, in this order of preference: *If applicable, the duration of the effect increases a number of steps equal to the margin of success (i.e., 3 over the activation difficulty lasts one hour, 4 lasts a day). *If applicable, any appropriate attributes (size, potency, Edge, etc.) are increased by 2. *Some beneficial side effect, such as an Aspect related to the effect being placed on the zone, occurs. Ritual Synthesis Ritual Synthesis follow the rules for Ritual Control. The ritual effect must be defined before hand. A character may know any number of rituals, although the rule of thumb is that the character will only know as many rituals as their Knowledge ability. Category:Advantages Category:Powers Category:Synthesis